Conventionally, there is known a three-dimensional video display apparatus which displays three-dimensional video that provides a viewer with stereoscopic perception (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-136541). This three-dimensional video display apparatus displays the three-dimensional video which provides the viewer with stereoscopic perception, by displaying a left-eye image and a right-eye image which have a parallax therebetween according to a predetermined method. For example, the three-dimensional display apparatus alternately displays a frame of the left-eye image and a frame of the right-eye image.
There is also known a technique for causing a display apparatus (display) connected to a video signal processing apparatus by generating and/or editing a three-dimensional video signal using the video signal processing apparatus, such as a Blu-ray Disc (BD) player.